William Afton (animatronik)
Czy nie szukałeś/aś Williama Aftona jako człowieka? William Afton (w UCN po prostu Afton; przez fanów określany także jako Scraptrap '''lub '''Salvage Springtrap) to jeden z 4 antagonistów w grze FNAF 6 - Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Simulator. Pojawia się również jako jeden z 50 antagonistów w Ultimate Custom Night. Wygląd Afton to zielonkawy animatronik królik o podstawowej budowie typowej dla animatroników. Jego stopy mają po 3 czerwone kabelkiżyłyzachodzące w pionie na ich górze. Nie posiada kostiumu na dolnych częściach nóg, a górne mają dziury. Jego tułów ma parę mniejszych dziur, tak jak ręce. Jego prawa dłoń ma metalowe pazury na pięciu palcach, a jego lewa ręka jest urwana w połowie, a w jej miejscu pozostał metalowy pręt z widocznymi szczątkami człowieka -Williama Aftona. Ma średnio skomplikowany schemat budowy głowy. Dolna szczęka przypomina tą posiadaną przez Nightmare Freddy'ego, ale w kolorze zielonym z ostrymi zębami w kremowym kolorze. Za to jego górna część głowy przypomina tą od oryginalnego Spring Bonniego znanego z Minigry z FNaF'a4 po przejściu nocy 4. Ma 2 duże siekacze w pysku i parę dziur w nim. Ma duże oczodoły, przez które widać głowę Williama Aftona i wiszące kable. Ma wielką dziurę w czole i jednocześnie na lewej stronie głowy, gdzie widać wyraźnie głowę wspomnianego kilkakrotnie człowieka. Posiada tylko jedno, lewe ucho z małymi dziurami, analogicznie nie posiada prawego, za to w jego miejscu znajdują się krótkie przewody. Jego oczy mają metaliczną barwę z czarnymi okręgami robiącymi za tęczówki/żrenice. Porównanie z poprzednikiem )]] oraz fanowski model Scraptrapa]] Na pierwszy rzut oka już widać, że te animatroniki nie są do siebie podobne (opis wyglądu zacznie się od dołu). Oryginalnie kolor Aftona nie zmienił się od tego, który miała jego poprzednia wersja. Jego stopy mają tym razem kostium, ale widać w nich wychodzące i poplątane żyły lub kawałki zmiażdżonych mięśni Purple Guy'a. Łydki nie są już tak zniszczone jak kiedyś, ale są ciągle dłuższe od ud robota. Lewe udo zostało w wewnętrznej części uszkodzone, odsłaniając plątaninę poszatkowanych mięśni. Jego biodra są symetrycznie mniejsze i nie aż tak uszkodzone. Jego tułów za to bardzo się zmienił - jest dłuższy, węższy na dole, przez co Afton nie ma już otyłej sylwetki. Jego brzuch ma w sobie mniej dziur niż poprzednik, lecz mięśnie Purple Guy'a wydają się tutaj ułożone w ukośne paski. Jego lewa ręka zachowała zniszczenia podobne do tych z oryginalnej prawej, lecz jest urwana w połowie i widać tam ułamaną kość przedramienia Purple Guy'a. Prawa ręka nie przeszła szczególnych zmian, ale dłoń ma wszystkie 5 palców, na których są pazury z ludzkich kości. Dolna szczęka przeszła sporą zmianę - jest wydłużona, ma ostre zęby i przypomina tą od Nightmare Freddy'ego, ale zieloną z miętową końcówką. Górna część głowy również bardzo się zmieniła. Jest teraz większa i wydłużona z wielkimi oczodołami i powiększonym, króliczym pyskiem z 2 siekaczami. Dziura w głowie jest większa i widać tam wyraźnie ludzką czaszkę z pod której wystaje mózg Aftona. Z boków głowy wystaje móżdżek Purple Guy'a również pokazany jakby był ułożony w rządki. Nie posiada prawego ucha, ale ciągle ma lewe o prawie niezmienionej budowie. UCN Atakuje tylko raz na noc, ale wymaga refleksu. Kiedy w biurze zaczną mocno migać światła i usłszysz trzaski, jak najszybciej zamknij szyb wentylacyjny z prawej strony. Kiedy usłyszysz puknięcie, masz go z głowy na resztę nocy! Dialogi FFPS ---- UCN Ciekawostki * William Afton to już 3 animatronik, który nie posiada któreś ręki: pierwszym jest Withered Bonnie a drugim - Phantom Foxy. * Głos Aftonowi podkładał PJ Heywood, który podkładał również głos Michaelowi w cutscence po Custom Night we FNaF: SL. * Jego oficjalne imię to "William Afton". * Jego zęby w dolnej szczęce najprawdopodobniej nie były takie same jak u tego niezniszczonego Spring Bonnie'go, bo są na swój sposób ostre, a raczej maskotki przyjaznej pizzerii nie mają czegoś takiego. * Nowy stój który przywdział, bardzo przypomina strój Spring/Złotego Bonnie'go, z zaplecza na którym został zamknięty płaczący chłopiec we FNaF 4. * Jego oczy wydają się być z metalu. * Na praktykę można uznać, że William po spaleniu we FF i przywdzianiu nowego kostiumu, odbudował swój ludzki szkielet. * Scott za bardzo wziął do siebie detale w postaciach w UCN, więc zmienił niektóre modele, to w tym przypadku Afton ma teraz dziurę w lewym boku ciała, a jego górna część głowy się poszerzyła a oczy to już nie czarne punkty tylko znowu phantomowe źrenice. * Wiele osób żartuje z niego wyglądu i nazywa go orzeszkiem (Nawiązując do głowy). * To dosyć kontrowersyjne nawiązanie ale w filmie z 1998 roku - Laleczka Chucky część 4, Chucky -animatroniczna lalka z duszą mordercy dzieci (kolejne nawiązanie) mówi przed śmiercią "I always come back", co mogło by być podstawą do wykreowania postaci i charakteru Williama Aftona. Galeria SpringtrapV2.png|Afton w cutscence WillDeath.gif|Afton w ostatecznym zakończeniu Scraptrap Salvage Room Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Aftona w salvage room Scraptrap Office Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Aftona w biurze WilliamNewJump.gif|Jumpscare Scraptrapa w wersji beta Afton_Jumpscare.gif|Jumpscare Aftona w UCN. Springtrap death office.png|Death screen Aftona w biurze po jumpscarze Teaser3 3anniversaryFNaF1.jpg|Projekt modelu Aftona (dłoń w lewej części, na dole teasera) ScTrapCN.png|William Afton w Ultimate Custom Night Minigry Springbonniemask.png|Maska stroju Scraptrapa Springbonnienohead.png|Strój Scraptrapa z oderwaną głową Spring bonnie suit hand.png|Rękawica stroju Scraptrapa ---- Kategoria:FFPS Kategoria:FNaF 6 Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Animatroniki Kategoria:Mężczyźni Kategoria:Króliki Kategoria:Antagoniści Kategoria:Generacja: Springlock Kategoria:UCN Kategoria:Spring Bonnie Kategoria:Springtrap